facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Organization
The Organization was a group of people, lead by Lord Jarsick. This group was a direct threat to the Galactic Empire, and launched several space, and land battles. Highly connected in its infliltration of the Empire, it tried to assinate the Emperor, and take control. Origins Origins in the Old Galaxy The original users of the Darkness were born in a galaxy far away which is unknown and now destroyed. They had learnt how to access the True Force. They lived without needing anything other than the constant power of the Force but as benevolent entities that served only as they percieved in the True Force. However this power grew weak as the galaxy began to fade. Quickly they moved to another galaxy (using their incredible power to so) which was seemingly rich with the Force. But here they were less powerful, drawing on a False Force, or the Darkness. Feeling that they would not be able to sustain themselves with this False Force, they began to teach Stryfe and three others about the Darkness. They taught their pupils how to feel its power, how to learn how to control it and not slip into its infinite grasp. Here, Stryfe learnt the rules that he would use to found the Organization. It didn't take long before the pupil's decided to decide who was the most worthy of using the power's they had been trained to use. There was a war between the four of them which pressed them to their limits. Stryfe emerged victorious, but weakend from the effort. Without the other's to drain on the infinite power of the Darkness he could recharge. But, he also felt that an order known as the True Sith Order would soon come to destroy him. Knowing he could not fend them off he bound his essence into a crystal. Making sure that the crystal made its way into the right hands, a cult quickly formed around this sacred crystal. When the Exodus occured, cult members smuggled the seemingly benign crystal into the Milky Way Galaxy. The Cult, which called themselves the Organization was large and centered itself around the crystal on a still unnamed planet. The True Sith Order quickly found this planet and annihilated its members, but not before they hid the sacred vessel of their God away. It energed back into the Milky Way, when a man known as Darth Valchuda found the device, letting Stryfe take over his body. Taking the assumed name of Lord Jarsick and he began to create his order. Reamergance It reamerged again, a few years before it would launch its campaign on the Empire. The way of the Darkness had become almost extinct and Stryfe under the new alias of Jarsick found people within the Empire willing to betray it. He taught his students in the ways of the Darkness as he began his own plot to destroy the Galactic Empire. Over many years he trained them creating a council of the most powerful of them all. Then as they waited until the Empire didn't expect anything, they started by hijacking an Imperial Executor which was commanded by Fleet Admiral Markus Valkyrie. The Organization Crisis Kidnapping Stryfe then organized for the Imperial Fleet to be sent on a wild goose chase across the galaxy. Following the stolen Executor, the Imperial Fleets met Organization Fleets at every stop. This resulted in attacks on Hassark Prime, Stonewall, and less successful attempts at Korribanos and other Imperial planets. Chased to Earth, the Organization members changed ships unexpectedly, destroying the 'Reaper IV' in a brilliant explosion. Then, left with nothing to chase, the Imperial Fleet destroyed what was left of the Organization Fleet, and went onto explore the wreckage. It was about this time, that a man known as 'The Commander' would step forward to try and assasinate Emperor Josh Walker. Attached to a team of guards, he launched his attack on the Emperor unsuccessfully, being thrown out of the window of the Imperial palace to his impending doom. Inevitably, security was trebbled. Thus began an attack of miscommunication. The Imperial Forces found an Organization base, with names of those involved in the Organization. Supreme Commander, Master Fater was named as one of those involved with the infiltration, and was taken into captivity until the record could be analyzed. Several other assassinatins attempts were made on other High Council members. The Darkness The Commander however became one with the Darkness, averting his doom. Lord Stryfe began to initiate the next part of his plan. Launching an attack of creatures called Heartless onto Korribanos, Hassark Prime and ImperiusX. It was at this time, that Moff Turner, otherwise known as Atrumcavus, came and dealt with the Organization member who was co-ordinating the attack on Korribanos, Lord Kekrof. After Kekrof was killed, the Heartless began to grow restless, and unorganized, attacking seemingly at random. The Mage Master joined in the fight, and worked seperately to destroy them. Emperor Walker however had done some research. He needed to become one with this Darkness, which he had learnt about through interrogation, and advice from a Sith Holocron. Transfering his power to the Grand Vizier, he went into solitude, where he slowly embraced the Darkness. After learning how to control his powers, the Dark Emperor went at the Commander in a fight above Korribanos. After destroying a part of the city, where Atrumcavus was, Walker met with the Grand Vizier, the Grand Admiral, and his council of Jedi and Sith alike, to discuss the matter of his conversion to the Darkness.Then, leaving them to think about how they would control him, Walker went to confront the Commander for a last time, destroying him, and ending the world that they had battled on. Lord Stryfe, now aware of Walker's conversion, took himself to another planet, where he waited for Walker. The now Dark Emperor Walker, appeared to his Council. He told them that they needed to save him from the Darkness, after he was finished with Lord Stryfe. He disappeared, leaving David Jenkins as the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, and Soren Aedar as the Emperor of Korribanos. He went to meet Lord Stryfe in the final battle, that raged across the galaxy. From the secondary world, to the Jedi Autonomous Region, to Kel Dor. This is where, Walker's work finally payed off. In an epic climax, Lord Stryfe sent the sun into supernova. They were both seemingly destroyed, and the Organization mostly surrendered. As it was, the Darkness Organization had ended. Return of the Jedi... I mean, Organization The Organization didn't cease to exist on that day though, although popular consensus believed them to be finished. One by one, the former Organization Lords were found, imprisoned and then given the death sentence. However, Lady Pleasant and her new accomplice, Jamus Ion, began to find the new path for the Organization. They took command of its remaining ships, and head off into the Unknown Regions where they would lay in wait while they regrouped. However, they also found a figure they had believed dead. Lord Walker, former Emperor of the Galactic Empire was on a strange planet. He didn't know who he was, merely going by the identity of Lord Karnage. Pleasant saw this, and used it to her advantage. She took him on as her new apprentice. He, in turn, then infiltrated the Empire's Imperial Science and Development, and stole some useful technology. Nanites. They would be used later on in the show. Hierachy The most powerful users of the Darkness joined together to plot the take-over of the Galactic Empire. Each member of this Council was known as a 'Lord' with even the Leader taking no other title. They gained power by recruiting Imperial members, and turning them to their will. Ordinary members took their orders from any Council member that asked. Category:The Darkness Category:Galactic Empire